Something to Prove
by joewalkersarms
Summary: Lauren is an Olympic gymnast. Joe is a University of Oregon football player. They both discover they share a common interest; theater. Joe's too afraid of what others will think to share this passion with anyone but Lauren. She's determined to prove to him that it is nothing to be ashamed of.


Chapter One:

Students proudly sported UofO ducks gear in the large park on campus. Some tossed a football around, others sat together, leaning against trees and laughing. It was a nice change, this wasn't what you saw at her old college in Michigan. Including all of the green around her. The scenery change was amazing. Not that she hated her birthplace, that's not it at all. Just… tired of it. Living there for twenty one years can get boring, even if you've travelled the world and been in the Olympics. Lauren Lopez was still a normal girl, all things considered. Well, in her eyes she was. To everyone in her old town who wasn't her family and close friends, she was some legend. That's part of the reason she came here. She was hoping and praying no one would recognize her.

"Hey, tiny girl!" She heard someone call out. The voice belonged to a tall guy, looking the same age as her. "I've seen you from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it, though…"

Her mind searched for something to say in response. "In your dreams maybe, muscle man," she called back, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly and walking up to him. "I'm kidding. I'm new, though. I'm Lauren."

"I like you already. Names Joe. Pleased to meet you, tiny girl." he flashed her a goofy grin. "Welcome to University of Oregon."

Lauren thanked him and looked around. "So, whats there to do around here?" she asked, beginning to walk in no particular direction. "Well, depends on where you're at. But there's good food, cool stores, if you're into all that girly shopping stuff. There's some hiking you can do as well, there's lots of trails around here."

While she was soaking all this information in, he looked her up and down. She really was tiny, just barely to his shoulder. She had incredibly dark eyes, the kind people compare to chocolate and claim they can get lost in. She had thin shoulder length hair, light brown in color. And a cute little button nose. Overall, she was incredibly beautiful.

"You're staring. Is something wrong?" Lauren interrupted his little admiration session, and he immediately rubbed the back of his neck. "No, 'course not. Anyway, what were you thinking about doing now?" he asked, trying as hard as he could to change the subject without her noticing. (He failed miserably.)

"Nothin' really, my roommates wanted to take me out to some sort of study party thing. They're all really studious, I can tell. The place is super clean, they're always talking about school, not that I mind, but something else could be nice once in awhile..." she trailed off, frustrated. She heard him let out a vibrant laugh, and she looked up at him. "I ramble a lot." she warned him, although it was a little too late for that.

"I've noticed. I don't mind though, it's nice hearing someone other than my friends talk." he looked down at her, his hands in his pockets. "Oh, so I'm not a friend?" she teased, bumping into him a little.

"You are now, tiny girl." he reassured her. They walked in slightly awkward silence for a few moments, neither one knowing how to break it. Finally, Lauren decided that it can't be any worse than the quiet. "Do you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving, and I don't really know the good places to eat around here. And you are the expert..." she looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes.

"Of course, tiny girl. I know just the place." he grinned at her. "It's not too far, it's in walking distance. Are you ready to have the best pizza of your life?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ironically enough, pizza was one of Lauren's favorite foods. She was a big eater, she looooved food and everything to do with food. "Hell yes I'm ready to have it!" she grinned, bouncing up and down a little. He laughed at her enthusiasm. "I love food, I'll literally try anything." she informed him.

"I think I'm in love," Joe laughed and pretended to faint. It was strange, they were talking to each other like they had known each other their whole lives. When really, they'd only known each other for barely five minutes.

Lauren shoved him a little bit, grinning along with him. "You're insane, Joe. Completely and utterly insane,"

And not that she would tell anyone this, but she was really starting to like his insanity. More than she would like to admit to herself.

"This pizza is amazing," Lauren declared, taking another bite of the delicious cheese pizza that was in her hand. She heard him chuckle, but she just continued taking bitefuls. Finally, she looked up at him through her lashes and set the pizza down on her plate. "This is probably the least lady like and most gross thing you have ever seen."

"Yeah, a little bit. But those sort of girls who live off of caeser salad and lemon water irritate me. I like that you're not afraid to just eat whatever." Joe told her before taking a rather large bite of his own. Lauren nodded in agreement. "That's kind of how I had to be when I was in gymnastics." she finally brought up her career has a gymnast.

"You're a gymnast? That's cool, how long did you do it for?" he asked curiously, wiping his hands on a napkin. "Thirteen years. I started when I was seven, retired when I was twenty. I, uh, went to the Olympics when I was in my senior year of high school, which was a great experience. But I decided that I have other passions that I want to explore, you know? Gymnastics was a big part of my life, but I need a change," she let out a long breath. "You have absolutely no idea how good it feels like to get that off of my chest!"

Joe stared at her in amazement. "Damn. I thought you looked familiar, I always watched the Olympics growing up. That's really amazing. You got a Gold medal, didn't you?"

She nodded, beaming with pride. She may be wanting to move on from gymnastics, and want to be known as more than just the 'girl who got gold', but it was still nice to have people appreciate her biggest achievement. "Yeah, I am."

"You're full of surprises, tiny girl."


End file.
